World University Foundation
Please donate to World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org See new WUaS wiki here: https://wiki.worlduniversityandschool.org/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University on Twitter: https://twitter.com/WorldUnivAndSch. WUaS’s Business Plan Update (and with calendar in development), Updating Mission Statement, 7 Revenue Source Plans - http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/2015/08/wuass-business-plan-update-and-with.html WUaS is listed in Guidestar.org - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx (as of July 2014). Mission: World University and School's mission is free education, courses, and degrees in all known languages. World University and School (http://worlduniversityandschool.org - like Wikipedia with best CC OpenCourseWare) seeks also to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning through open, editable wikis. WUaS plans to accredit at the university and high school levels to offer online degrees and diplomas in all countries' main languages. WUaS’s wiki will involve open and editable teaching and learning but also non-editable courses prepared under a Creative Commons’ license. WUaS will facilitate the use of free CC courses as credits toward degrees. Due to the rapid spread of broadband worldwide, WUaS plans to make this accessible to underserved parts of the world and to poor people everywhere. WUaS will explore the possibility of using universal translators to extend the project automatically to any language with time. Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, free-to-students, university and school, - with best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare, Creative Commons' licensed, degrees planned e.g. bachelor, Ph.D., law, M.D., & Music School, as well as I.B. diplomas - and which engages great universities', such as Yale, MIT, other Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc., free, online, CC, content. WUaS is like Wikipedia with best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare, and is especially for the developing world, and for everyone. WUaS is planning to be in all 7,106+ languages and 242+ countries; Wikipedia, by way of comparison, is in 285 languages. Add your course or class here now, and take any course or class you want. World University and School will be in all languages and subjects, focusing, to begin with, on the countries that One Laptop Per Child is also engaging - e.g. Rwanda, Ethiopia, Colombia, Haiti, Mexico, Peru, USA (Birmingham, Alabama), Uruguay, Afghanistan, Mongolia, Cambodia, & Papua New Guinea +. We need your help. Please support the World University and School Foundation by donating today. The planned World University and School Foundation, will be a nonprofit charitable organization dedicated to the development, growth, and distribution of free, teaching and learning content, and to making available the full content of this wiki-based (to start) university and school to the developing world, and everyone, free of charge. We're seeking to build an endowment of U.S. $1.5 million (in 2009 dollars) in the next 10 years. Quaker-informed World University and School engages Friendly, monthly, business meeting process in which you are welcome to participate. Here's how: "ACCESS to Business Meeting Online Monthly at WUaS" - http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/2012/12/wuas-business-meeting-online-access.html. Committees at WUaS Academic Accreditation Committee at WUaS Larry Viehland, Clerk Scott MacLeod Fundraising Committee at WUaS Languages/Nation States Committee at WUaS Scott MacLeod, Clerk Legal Team Technical Committee at WUaS Jim Spohrer Markus Kroetszch Lydia Pintscher Giving to World University and School How to Give to World University and School: Giving (with Paypal and credit card giving options): http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschoolEndowmentCampaign.htm Planned Giving (with Paypal and credit card giving options): http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschoolPlannedGiving.htm Association for World University and School Planned Giving Donors' Club at World University and School Capital Campaigns at World University and School $100,000 Capital Campaign at World University and School $125,000 Capital Campaign at World University and School Trillion Dollar Capital Campaign at World University and School (for an online WUaS, as a kind of online Harvard / MIT, in all 7,943+ languages and <259+ countries, with free, best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare, CC, online, bachelor, Ph.D., law and M.D. degrees in many, many countries and languages). Giving Circles at World University and School Acknowledgement of Giving to World University and School Gold Giving Circle at World University and School Silver Giving Circle at World University and School Bronze Giving Circle at World University and School Planning World University and School Master Plan Business Plan Marketing Plan WUaS Monthly Business Meeting Select References Reed College Strategic Planning. 2015. Reed College Strategic Planning. Portland, OR: www.reed.edu/strategicplanning/working_groups.html . World University and School's Board of Clerks / Directors / Trustees Scott MacLeod, M.A., D.R., (USA; English, German); http://www.scottmacleod.com Larry Viehland, Ph.D. (USA; English): http://www.chatham.edu/physics/facultydetails.cfm?FacultyID=63 World University and School's General Board of Clerks / Directors / Trustees Tito Dimas Atmawijaya (Indonesia; Indonesian): https://www.linkedin.com/in/tito-dimas-atmawijaya-55431313/ Yuping Chung (USA, Taiwan; English, Mandarin): https://www.linkedin.com/in/yupingchungtechexecutive Juan Manuel Méndez Rey (Spain; Spanish): http://www.linkedin.com/profile/view?id=109733657 Govindan ("Govind") Nair (USA, Australia; English, French, Spanish, Standard Malay, Bahasa Malaysia/Indonesia): http://www.linkedin.com/in/govindnair99 Jayni Shah (USA, India; English, Hindi, Gujarati): https://www.linkedin.com/profile/view?id=178045239 World University and School's Board Emeriti David Byrne (founding Board member): https://www.linkedin.com/in/davidby Gantt Galloway, Pharm.D. (founding Board member): http://www.linkedin.com/pub/gantt-galloway-pharm-d/0/3a7/616 Stefanos Kapetanakis (Greece, England, Greek): https://www.linkedin.com/in/stefanoskapetanakis Daniel Kottke: https://www.linkedin.com/in/danielkottke Ed Smyth, M.D. (founding Board member): https://mydoctor.kaiserpermanente.org/ncal/provider/edwardsmyth Carl Thatcher (Friends/Quakers): https://www.linkedin.com/in/carl-thatcher-74623828 World University and School's Advisory Board World University & School's Presiding Clerk / Founder / Facilitator / President Scott MacLeod (USA, English, German); Scott MacLeod's M.A., D.R., research focuses on the anthropology of information technology. He teaches "Network Society and Information Technology and the Global University" - http://worlduniversityandschool.org/InfoTechNetworkSocGlobalUniv.html - on Harvard's virtual Island (not on Harvard University's faculty) in Second Life and in Google group video Hangouts, and on Penn State Isle in Second Life as a Penn State University instructor. In the classroom, he's taught both anthropology and sociology at Chatham University, at the University of Pittsburgh, at the University of California, Santa Barbara, at Penn State-New Kensington, and at UC Berkeley. He's currently writing an ethnographic book about Harbin Hot Springs - http://www.scottmacleod.com/ActualVirtualHarbinBook.html - in northern California, with a virtual world aspect, and developing World University and School (like Wikipedia with best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare) - http://worlduniversityandschool.org. Personal web site: http://www.scottmacleod.com World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . MIT OCW Creative Commons' licensing and endorsement clarifications a) MIT is not affiliated with, and does not endorse, World University and School b) MIT does not offer credit to WUaS students, and c) All MIT OpenCourseWare materials are available for free through http://ocw.mit.edu WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: https://wiki.worlduniversityandschool.org/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE LIBRARY TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LIBRARY_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE New: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/WUaS_En_Wiki/index.php?title=Template:SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org https://wiki.worlduniversityandschool.org/ Thank you!